Obsession
by Mel-Girl
Summary: Bakura is left furious after Malik dumps him to go out with Anzu. It pains him more when he knows the truth about Anzu: she's cheating on Malik. Bakura is determined to tear the couple apart, no matter what it takes. Because Malik is his and his alone...
1. Obsession

**Hey! Mel-Girl here. I've written my first M-rated fic, holy hell. It's also a oneshot too. A really long one but still. Before we get into things, I just have to explain a few things.**

**1) it's semi-AUish but does relate to canon in some ways. It takes place sometime after Battle City but I left Malik, Ishizu and Rishid remaining in Japan for example. Bakura also have the Sennen Ring back and all that.**

**2) Yeah, I turned the girls in YGO into sluts. Forgive me. OTL It's for plot's sake. XD Oh yeah, I based this fanfic off an anime known as 'School Days'. It's a romance drama anime with lots of cheating and sex and stuff (dude, Makoto gets to bang like every damn girl in the cast! XD) and then it well... goes psycho. So what I'm saying here is that this fic will get psycho. Bakura gets to be a disturbing yami here.**

**3) It's my first time writing this kind of thing. Where it goes psycho and there's character death and stuff. Yeah, there's character death. :x So I really want to know how well (or not) I do at this sort of genre because I do have a fanfic idea where it would contain lots of character death and stuff like that.**

**Ooh, this fanfic actually could've worked as a chaptered fic. One of my friends questioned me about whether I'd do this as a oneshot or chaptered but I went with a oneshot purely because I have enough chaptered fics that I ought to be finishing. But I really wanted to write this so XD; So uh, if anyone likes this fanfic's idea or want to do a take on it, they can go ahead or something. Or not. I don't really mind either way.**

**The song lyrics at the beginning and end are translated lyrics from two songs. The first is from 'Anata ga Inai' by Minami Kuribayashi and the second is from 'Kioku no Umi' by Yozuca.**

**Title: Obsession  
Author: Mel-Girl  
Rating: M for sexual themes, swearing, violence and character death  
Pairings: Thiefshipping, Manipulashipping, Miho x Yami no Bakura, Tieshipping, Supportshipping, Devotionshipping, Azureshipping, Revolutionshipping, Perservereshipping, Peachshipping, etc. AKA Anzu gets around. :x Most of the ships are implied.  
Word Count: 12, 640**

**Read on!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_You are not here,_

_Not by my side._

_Though we understood each other,_

_There was an unburied distance._

**Bakura's POV**

I'm sick to the core. The symptoms? Obsession and jealousy burning through me. These feelings seep through my entirety. It's the kind of pain I want to strike at again and again, hoping like mad that perhaps it'll go away. I sometimes locked myself in my room and threw the key out the window so that my host could never leave either. I suffered and found that even watching the world from Ryou's eyes was too much for me to handle.

It sickened me that I could even become this way. My goal was to collect all the Sennen Items and defeat that stupid Pharaoh once and for all; along those lines. How did everything get so out of synch?

Well, I know the answer. That stupid Malik Ishtar showed up. I hadn't seen him since that Battle City Tournament and he decides to befriend Ryou. What's more is that apparently he showed the Pharaoh those markings on his back. He showed him the secret! I was furious of course. Malik made a deal with me so the secret was supposed to be for me. How dare he! Not only does he not show me but he shows the one who we once both deemed our enemy! Then he goes and befriends the Pharaoh and his stupid friends. I see it in his eyes now. He even looks up to that bastard. It's fucking retarded.

Naturally, I wasn't going to stand for this. I knew Malik went through a lot since Battle City and was trying to put the past behind him – I didn't care for the details but I knew one thing for sure. That bastard is not and I repeat not – going to ever forget me.

So I decided to surprise him a little by taking over my host's body and giving him a piece of my mind. The meeting was strange and ended up different to how I expected. Malik basically told me that while he wasn't planning to get into any more trouble or create any more plots, he wasn't going to bust me for anything I do either. It didn't make sense to me. How could one not be okay with doing things like planning to murder the Pharaoh and yet be okay with letting another do the exact same thing? It made me question where his loyalties had resided.

This confusion bugged me a great deal and for once I really wondered to myself how Malik thinks. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to get close to the man who was once my partner in crime. It pissed me off though because I was starting to spend more time understanding Malik than focusing on my actual goals.

But I couldn't shove him aside either. He was always there at school talking to my host Ryou. Malik just had to be there, constantly reminding me of his existence and taking my mind off the task at hand.

Before I knew it, Malik took up my thoughts all the time. I wanted him to be mine. No, he couldn't possibly belong to anyone. He's mine. Mine alone. Nobody else can have him. No one else. I don't care who disagrees. After all, I'm a thief. I take what I want and don't care for how others feel about it. There have been those days where I've driven Malik into a corner and pressed him up against the wall and made my point. He was mine. At first he was scared and unwilling to comply but the stupid blonde learned to catch on fast. After a while, he responded to my kisses eagerly and it began leading to something more. It was satisfying to know that I was getting what I wanted. The bruises on Malik's neck were from me. When he looked at me with eyes clouded over with lust, that look was for me and me alone.

And I thought to myself, 'Hey, this isn't so bad. It's not like I'm obsessing over something I can't have.' So it was okay to take advantage of my host's body and seduce Malik. In fact, my questions got cleared up and I was even able to concentrate on more than just Malik. The plots I was thinking up were brilliant, foolproof!

One day Malik suddenly changed. As we were about to begin one of our rendezvous, he turned to me and shook his head. "I can't do this anymore, Bakura," he told me, "it's been fun and all but I can't continue like this forever." With a turn of his heel, he walked out the door while I was left half naked on Ryou's bed totally speechless.

What?

I could barely take in what he said to me. That day, I didn't get what he meant. He took my host aside and began to explain what had been going on with him and I. Ryou was shocked to hear of the things Malik and I had done. I could tell that Ryou felt so dirty, being used like that and he found it difficult to go near Malik from that moment on.

Guilt? I felt none towards my host. He was always going to end up used. Whatever. I was more annoyed at Malik for just getting up and abandoning me without a proper explanation.

Until my host caught sight of him one day, arriving to school holding hands with a girl. It suddenly made sense. But it also infuriated me. How could Malik dump I, Yami no Bakura to go out with a stupid girl like Anzu Mazaki?

Whether Malik was with her before he ditched me or after he ditched me, it didn't matter. What did matter was that MY Malik was with someone else who DOES NOT deserve him.

Anzu could never appreciate Malik the way I did. I confronted Malik about this and he sighed.

"Bakura, I know you don't like me choosing Anzu over you but can you please just leave us be? Anzu's a really good person and I'm really into her. Aren't we still friends, Bakura?" were the words he said. I rolled my eyes and gave him a sharp response.

"We were never friends."

I left and he tried calling after me but no, I am never going to be the one who returns to him. He'll learn, he always learn. Malik Ishtar will return to me and beg for me to take him back. I swear it. That's how it should go.

In the meantime, I wanted him to see the truth about the person he was dating. Anzu Mazaki, your usual high school girl at first glance but when you adjust the angle at which you look at her from, she is suddenly cast in a totally different light. Malik sees her as the picture perfect girlfriend but I know she's unfaithful. Why, I could find an example of this at any time. It's not like she's thought twice about actually remaining loyal to only Malik even though he kept rambling about how he really wanted a lasting relationship with her. That stupid blonde.

Fuck it, I'm going to dig through my collection of proof. Videos and pictures I'd taken in order to someday show Malik the truth and bust her. I don't care what relationship I have to destroy but Malik Ishtar will see sense. He will.

-

It's after school and Malik decides to head into town with that brat Yugi. Anzu says she has work and will meet up with him later. I roll my eyes because what she actually means is that she's going to stay behind and make out with Ryuuji Otogi. Then after that, she'll head off to work and flirt with Katsuya Jounouchi at that weird-ass fast food joint. Occasionally he'll offer for the two to go hang out at his place on the odd occasion that Jounouchi's father won't be home that day.

I sneak around the school and tap the button on my camera repetitively wondering which photos and videos to delete to make room for the newest activities. Hmmm, there's plenty of her and Seto Kaiba together but I think my tactic of leaving a camera on in the room when they were freaking having sex in a classroom. Apparently if you get stuck on clean-up duty with a rich billionaire and play things right, you can get him to bang you on top of people's desks. It's fucking sick to watch.

These photos disgust me. She gets to date Malik Ishtar but it's not enough for her. I don't care what her story is or anything but to take away something of mine and not even give two shits for it, that was too much of an insult for me to handle.

Why do I feel such an incessant need to stalk her and get this evidence of her being a cheater? I wanted to rub it in. Let her see just exactly what she's done and let her be the one to suffer when Malik finally opens his eyes. Crazy? No, I just think I'm using a more... direct way of getting the truth. So what if my means could be considered psychotic? I don't care. I'll get what I want. I don't care how obsessed I seem. Malik's lucky I'm considering taking him back.

If he wanted, I could provide a list of all the people Anzu has cheated on Malik with. Easy. I have proof of every single one. Katsuya Jounouchi, Seto Kaiba, Hiroto Honda, Ryuuji Otogi, Yugi Muto and hell, even the Pharaoh himself – Yami no Yugi! Just watching it and being aware of it all was vile. I don't care what her reasoning behind it all was, I don't care if they were the ones that came onto her or vice versa but for betraying Malik, she was going to pay. She was definitely going to pay.

I press another button on the camera and find that I have plenty of dirt on Anzu and Honda. With a smirk, I delete a couple of photos and almost jump when I hear Anzu and Otogi talking. They always make out in the photography club room because Otogi thought it would be fun to join the club. He ended up being one of the members to get a key to the clubroom. There was one other member apart from him and the club president that got a key but I stole it and carefully set up a camera to film everything that goes on in there. Amongst all the cameras in the room, Otogi and Anzu are too stupid to check if any are switched on. I stand outside the club door, not particularly caring that it was left slightly open; enough for anyone to peek through the door and see what's going on. They've left it open before and never noticed me once nor suspected anyone of being there so I don't particularly care.

Otogi whispers something into Anzu's ear and she giggles. She says something about them potentially making too much noise. Even though she says shit like that, it won't stop her from letting him take her top off and begin another heated session. Fucking slut.

It amuses me just that bit more how little they actually care for Malik's feelings about all this. Hell, the fact that even the midget Yugi Muto couldn't resist temptation says something. It probably helped that Anzu kept telling many of those guys that she was going to break up with Malik eventually and go out with them. Oh, keep telling yourself that, Anzu. Malik has always been faithful and treated you better than you deserved. It was just too easy to keep him by your side.

About fifteen minutes later, I walk away to go to the closet with all the cleaner's tools. I whip out a stolen key from my pocket and open the door. Taking out a broom and beginning to sweep the floor, I let my host take over.

I watch as Ryou takes a moment to realise what situation he's been placed in this time. He sees that he's holding a broom and he wonders if he's been placed on detention for after school and was being forced to clean the hallways. Ryou figures that I've done something bad again. We watch as Otogi and Anzu walk out of the photography clubroom and Otogi locks the room up once more. They jump in surprise when they see Ryou sweeping the floor of the corridor.

"Ah, Bakura-kun!" Anzu exclaims and skips over. Otogi raises an eyebrow and asks Ryou if he heard anything. Anzu gasps and is probably wondering the same.

Ryou shakes his head. "No, I uh only just got here." He cocks his head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing!" Anzu and Otogi reply in unison a tad too quickly. My host thinks about it and decides to leave it be.

"Well, I'll see you two at school tomorrow," Ryou says with a small smile. As the two leave, my host seems to be thinking about Malik. Then he remembers what happened with Malik and I and he drops the thoughts. I shove my host to the side and take over this body again. Chucking the broom to the floor, I dash into the photography clubroom and unlock the door to let myself in. I find the camera that should have all the footage. I switch the camera off and decide to head to the place my host dubs as his home.

I lie on my host's bed and turn the camera back on to check what I've filmed. Ah, I did select a perfect angle to film from after all. Actually, I think I've got plenty of evidence now. Twenty videotapes and over a hundred photos is plenty. Hell, I think I'll use this laptop I stole to compile the evidence all into one film.

Then I can show Malik the proof that his beloved girlfriend is a cheating whore. Victory will taste oh so sweet.

-

"Bakura! Bakura!"

It's been a week since I stopped fishing for evidence regarding Anzu's cheating ways. For some reason, Malik is running up to me with a grin on his face. If he's excited because I've just arrived at school, I guess I wouldn't mind that. Still, Malik's let me down many times every time he rushes over to me. It's usually some stupid babble regarding his and Anzu's relationship. I roll my eyes because I know that Malik's just too oblivious. He's stuck in some fantasy world where Anzu can do no wrong.

"What is it, you retarded blonde?" I ask with an aggravated tone. He blinks at me innocently, not sure how to react to my mood. He grins at me.

"Let's skip homeroom and first period, I want to talk to you about something."

Because it's Malik requesting it, I agree to go off with him. Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't have bothered shooting them down. I would've just ditched without even honouring them with an explanation behind my actions.

-

We slump down on a bench at a park that's a couple of blocks away from school. I check my surroundings and find that nobody else is around. Only Malik and I occupy this park. There are plenty of trees around too. I'd say this atmosphere is good. I shuffle closer to Malik and lick my lips. This is perfect.

Malik remains oblivious to my actions. His tanned fingers play around with strands of his flaxen blonde hair. He gazes out to the distant sky with lavender orbs. By the gods this man is too irresistible.

I find my eyes wandering up and down his body with a grin upon my lips. Eventually Malik turns to look at me and laughs awkwardly.

"If you're done with checking me out, I'd like to talk," he says with a nervous smile. I realise that he's noticed my observing and decide for a split second whether to back off or not. I don't.

"Talk then. I'll listen to anything you have to say," I purr, letting my left hand rest on his knee. Malik flinches at my touch but doesn't back away. Hmph, I could probably get away with doing more at this rate.

"I had a phase of beginning to doubt my relationship with Anzu," he began. I grin. So far, so good. "But then I learned something. Apparently it's already been four weeks but..." I quickly think to myself. Did Malik do anything with Anzu four weeks ago? I know she's been and done stuff with Seto, Otogi, Jounouchi and Yami no Yugi that week but... hm. Is thinking about this even relevant? "Anyway, I've already told Ishizu and Rishid and they're planning to support us but..."

Hang on. Four weeks, Ishizu and Rishid wanting to be supportive... What could this possibly mean? I shudder at all the possibilities.

"But...?" I prompt Malik to continue speaking. He sighs and continues.

"It's going to be a tough road for the both of us but if it means Anzu and I can be closer as a couple, I'm honestly happy about it even if we're both young and still in high school..."

"What is it?!" I ask, getting a horrible gut feeling about what he was going to say. Malik notices my panic-stricken expression. He stares at me for a moment and tells me not to worry. "Why not? What's going on?"

"Anzu is pregnant. I'm the father," he finally admits with a blush on his cheeks. I freeze on the spot. No way. No fucking way can this be happening! Anzu has been cheating on Malik and now this happens. There's no way Malik can possibly leave her alone now, regardless of whether she's cheating or not. I'm sure Anzu is aware of this. I bet she's just making it all up. She's not pregnant. She can't be! I've kept a watchful eye on her. Did Malik and Anzu have sex four weeks ago? With all that evidence I collected, I'm sure I could find out for myself.

This can't be happening. Malik is supposed to be mine. Anzu can't do this. It's a trick and Malik's fallen for it. That has to be the case.

Malik removes my hand from his knee and clasps it. "I know this may be a huge shock to you but-"

I cut him off. "It's a lie! There's no way she could possibly be pregnant! Why doesn't the bitch just abort it?!"

"Can you not refer to Anzu as a bitch? I don't care if that's what you think but keep it to yourself!" he snaps, jumping up onto his feet and letting go of my hand. "Anyway, Anzu and I did discuss that possibility but neither of us really like the idea of abortion. Anzu's really against abortion. She also thinks that this baby could bring us closer together. If that's what she thinks then that makes me happy enough."

That stupid, stupid blonde. I bet he isn't even the father if she's actually pregnant. After all, she's cheated on him this entire time. Hell, she's had sex with people other than Malik. Twice, no three times with Ryuuji Otogi. Two times with Seto Kaiba, once with Katsuya Jounouchi and that one time with some guy I didn't recognise. I feel sick to my stomach for knowing this. The things I do and learn to gather the proof I need in order to tear Anzu and Malik apart. Screw it if my own methods sicken me.

Just why did this problem have to show up? Anzu can't be pregnant. She's just tying Malik to a leash and keeping him with her. Malik desperately wants to be a good person and she knows that. He's being used and I hate standing by and letting it happen.

"I hate you," I spit out those words without even thinking. Malik's eyes widen in shock. He shakes his head.

"Kura, please-"

"Don't 'Kura' me! I'm going home."

"Bakura, wait-"

I turn on my heel to face Malik one more time. "Have fun playing House with Anzu Mazaki. You'll learn the truth soon enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"I hate you!" I repeat those three words angrily.

And yet I want Malik so much. Too much for my own good. This is the meaning of obsession. I swear I'm not obsessing over something I can't have. I'm a thief. Stealing Malik back off Anzu and leaving the stupid pregnant whore to look after the baby herself should be a breeze for someone like me.

What is my name? I don't care. I go by Yami no Bakura.

Bakura is the name I stole off my host, Ryou Bakura. I use his body to get what I want without failure. Little do I care for how he feels about this.

Little do I care for how anyone feels about what I do.

Just so long as I win in the end.

-

Whatever the fuck her name is sensei stood up at the front of the class and began to talk to us about some upcoming school event. I don't particularly care for these things. It's been three days since Malik told me about Anzu's pregnancy. I still refuse to believe it. Last night, I tried searching through my evidence but then I forgot that my host body can be quite fragile. I felt too sick to continue.

Anyway, I decided that Ryou should probably know about this event thing so I let him take over again. Ryou blinks and looks around to assess the current situation.

"The School Cultural Festival is coming up in a few weeks and it'll take place over two days in a couple of week's time! Would our class representative Miho Nosaka please come up to the front?" the teacher requests. The purple-haired girl flashes my host a smile as she skips up to the front of the class. I grin because as far as I'm concerned, Ryou isn't going to get with anybody. Not while I'm around. "Now, most classes generally have two representing the class in the student council. Nosaka-san will need a student of this class with her to help in the student council. Preferably a good student who isn't involved in any club duties currently." The teacher scanned the classroom and then locked eyes with my host. Oh fuck. Leave Ryou out of this. I've got enough to deal with without Ryou being caught up in student council shit for that faggy cultural festival. "Bakura-kun, would you like to help out Nosaka-san with the student council?"

No. Fuck off.

Ryou nods slowly. "Ah, um... I guess I can."

"Go for it, Bakura!" Jounouchi cheers, causing Honda to join in too. From my soul room, I scowl at the two. My host glances around the classroom as other students deem Ryou a good choice. Miho – emphasis on 'ho' – looks ecstatic. As if her infatuation with Ryou couldn't be more obvious.

My host gets to his feet and joins Miho at the front of the classroom. "Um, I'll do my best."

The teacher nods at Miho and asks her to lead the discussion with what this retarded class will do this year. In the end, they choose something predictable: a cosplay cafe. Ryou sits back in his seat and overhears some girls gossiping over if 'The Room' will be set up at this year's cultural festival. Yugi asks them what 'The Room' is and they laugh, telling him that someone like him would never know. I chuckle to myself because I already know what the room is thanks to my videos of evidence.

At one point, Jounouchi says to Anzu that they should use 'The Room'. Basically, 'The Room' is where slutty teenagers go to have sex. The concept of such a room seems stupid to me even though I can't deny that doing Malik in there would be fucking brilliant.

Ryou decides he doesn't want to know about 'The Room' and looks over at Anzu and Malik. The stupid blonde is mentioning some tradition to her. Apparently if a couple does the end of festival dance together, they will always be together. What a sickening tradition. Anyone who truly believes that bullcrap do not deserve to be with someone forever.

"So Anzu, do you want to do the dance together?" Malik asks. Ugh, he deserves a punch for asking that. But her answer will most definitely determine whether she does or not. Whilst I stalked Anzu in order to collect proof, I worked out a pattern that showed what she would do.

Anzu places a finger to her lips in fake thought. Malik looks worried and then she beams at him. "Of course I will, silly! If that's what you want."

I frown because I know exactly what that means.

Malik is going to wait for her while the dance has already begun. He will see other couples dance with each other to their hearts' content. But he will remain off to the side at a spot where he will agree to meet Anzu at. He will wait and he will wait.

But he and Anzu will not dance together.

-

I decide to do some investigation into 'The Room' because I know Anzu is likely to go in there at some point. After all, some proof that Anzu is still cheating even after she told Malik of her pregnancy and how it will bring them closer together would be excellent. I take over my host body yet again and do some asking around. A student manages to tell me which class will be hosting 'The Room' this year. It looks like teachers have never found out about 'The Room'. Apparently it's set up alongside a haunted house thing so the teachers think it's a part of that.

This school is full of retards, I swear.

So I talked to some of the students organising 'The Room' and convinced them that filming the footage of what goes on in there would be funny. Some of them said they never expected someone like Ryou Bakura to suggest something like this.

Oh, Ryou would never have the balls to even think up something like this. Yami no Bakura on the other hand has a talent for thinking up sick and twisted ideas without a care for what others thought of them. Anyway, at some point I would need to pick up the camera to take for myself. So I'd have to go in with someone. I already knew a few who would be willing.

It was lunchtime and everyone was all eating lunch with their respective friends. I wander around in search of girls who have crushes on my host Ryou.

I lock eyes with Miho and grin. She's perfect. It's convenient too because she's in my class and therefore I could easily pull her off to go to 'The Room' with me at anytime. I approach her and her face flushes red due to my presence. "Nosaka-san, I was wondering if I could have a bit of your time."

She nods eagerly. My grin widens.

-

"I've always fancied you, Miho Nosaka," I tell her with a silky tone in my voice. It's easy to sugar-coat my voice and my words while she laps it all up like tomorrow. She takes a moment to get it in her thick skull what I just said.

"B-Bakura-kun, I-I-" I silence her with my lips. She responds to my kiss enthusiastically and wraps her arms around me. I let my fingers play around with her hair a bit as her mouth accepts entrance of my tongue all too willingly. This shit is too easy. She's letting me take total advantage of her. This isn't nearly as fun as the times with Malik. He actually tries to fight back but this girl is totally content with anything I do. I get bored with exploring her mouth and decide to place my lips to her neck. She lets out a moan and I take a while to realise that she's trying to tell me something.

"What is it, Miho?" I ask. Her eyes light up when she realises that I called her by her first name.

"U-Um... You know th-that dance tradition at the end of the cultural festival?" I nod at this. What motherfucker doesn't? "W-Well," she continued shyly – shyness gets on my nerves, "I was wondering if you wanted to uh... do the dance with me."

I chuckle even though quite frankly, I had many witty remarks pop to mind at the concept of doing a dance to promise forever with Miho Nosaka.

"Only if you do me the honours of accompanying me to 'The Room'," I tell her before pressing my lips to her neck once more. She jumps in surprise and backs off a bit. I raise my eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if we should get to that so soon," she babbles and I sigh. Stupid girl.

"If you want me to dance with you, that's like promising forever, right? We'd be doing it at some point. Plus it's not like we're doing it tomorrow. The school cultural is in a couple of weeks and we'll be working together a lot during that period. So I'll let you think about it."

Miho shakes her head. "I don't need time to think about it." She looks straight at my eyes. "I'll do it."

I smirk. That was far too easy. But I guess it means I'll have to take over this body whenever Miho's around. That'll be a pain but should be worth it, considering why I'm doing this. Also it's a free fucking session, I don't really think it's necessarily a bad thing even if the partner-to-be is far inferior to who I'd rather do.

"That's what I like to hear," I say, locking lips with her once more. Sorry Ryou... The things I make this body of yours do. I'm also sorry that I don't regret one bit of it. Sometimes there's a price to pay to get what you want.

Malik will be mine. I will not accept anything else.

-

Time passes. I stare in horror at Anzu when I realise that she may be pregnant after all. She keeps telling Malik that she craves nothing but cornflakes and berry smoothies lately. Malik is more than happy to keep buying them for her while Jounouchi, Honda and others all look upon the couple with disdain. I think they know about Anzu's pregnancy too. Jounouchi occasionally asks Anzu about their 'promise' and I know she intends to keep it by her responses.

It was weird to be aiming to get Malik and make him mine and yet Anzu was the one I kept stalking and learning new things about. Don't get me wrong, I still think of Anzu as a cheating slut and have no idea what any of these guys see in her. Then again, my opinion is only a minority. To people like Yugi, Anzu is the fun-loving girl with a dream to become a dancer and go to New York and she loves her friends very much.

There was also something I had worked out about Anzu Mazaki and Seto Kaiba. I finally took a look through the footage and finally had a theory as to why Seto has ignored her lately. Thinking about this theory is hilarious. Just fucking hilarious. It's so ironic too. I do hope I get a chance to confirm this theory too.

I lick my lips. Oh, I know I will.

Malik strolls up to me and points out that I'm taking advantage of my host body a lot lately. I grin and tell him it's all part of the plan. He shakes his head disapprovingly and tells me not to cause too much trouble. I want to reply that it's all for his sake but I sink my teeth into my tongue to prevent myself from doing so.

"Say, what are you doing with Miho?" he enquires suspiciously. Ohoho, he doesn't have much trust in me. Not like it matters.

"I'm planning to take her to 'The Room'," I reply with a wicked grin. He leers at me.

"She's a friend of Anzu's so I do feel the need to say this..." He takes a deep breath. "Don't hurt her. Please." I cock my head to the side and quizzed him on why he would say this. Malik's sunkissed cheeks burn scarlet. "You used to bring knives and stuff into what we did... I don't want you to bring Miho any harm. Got it?"

I shrug my shoulders and fake a laugh. "Oh Malik, don't you worry. I wouldn't dream of doing something like that!" I wink at him and he gets put off. His skin goes paler and he decides to rush back to Anzu's side, having said his piece.

Even though I say stuff like this, I know myself that I don't really have any problems with harming Miho. Hell, I could kill the stupid girl and not feel a pang of guilt or remorse. It's just that Ryou always had to move because of the problems I cause and now that I'm in the right place, I have to resist all urges to do anything that may cross the line. It's a pain because almost everyone I meet deserves to have a knife thrust into them.

-

The second day of the cultural festival arrives. I'm surprised at how Anzu never went to 'The Room' at all that first day but if it meant putting off when I'd take Miho there in order to retrieve the video footage for myself, I honestly didn't care. All the horny males loved the cosplay cafe and the girls in their uniforms knew it and used this advantage to the best of their ability. The males of our class are stuck making the food and thankfully my host is good at this shit so I let him deal with making food only for me to take over whenever Miho appears in front of me.

Finally it's time for some of us to take a break. I raise my eyebrows when I see that Malik has different shifts to me today. But Anzu is on her break at the same time as me. It's probably better this way. Jounouchi approaches her and whispers something into her ear. She glances back at Malik who got shoved into a waiter uniform and was currently serving customers. With a grin, Anzu stalks off with Jounouchi in the direction of 'The Room'.

I turn to casually follow them when I feel someone grab my shoulder. Looking behind me, I manage to suppress a groan.

"Bakura-kun!" Miho chirps. Oh god, she's on her break too? Why can't the stupid girl fuck off? She ignores my expression and continues to speak. Ugh, obvious scowl is obvious. "Do you want to go around the festival with me?" I sigh to myself and agree to go, just so long as I lead. Guess I'll have to follow Anzu around with Miho clinging at my arm. Fucking great.

As we follow the two, Miho suddenly forces me to turn and face the direction in which Anzu and Jounouchi were going. Just as she is about to ask me something, we hear a certain idiot blonde call Anzu's name. Jounouchi, who was holding Anzu's hand immediately springs away from her and continues walking ahead. Miho and I watch as Malik sprints past us to catch up to Anzu. Sadly I don't think he saw Anzu and Jounouchi holding hands.

"Anzu! Hey!" Malik greets her cheerfully. I quickly drag Miho to a place where we could listen in without them realising what we're doing. Anzu questions Malik why he came to see her when it's currently his shift. "I just know that because our shifts are different, I won't get to see you much today. So I'm getting Honda to cover for me for just a little while. I just wanted to see you for a moment."

"Oh Malik," Anzu beams at him happily. I roll my eyes at their lovey-dovey moments. "What did you want to see me about?"

"What, can't a guy see his girlfriend just because he wants to?" Malik chuckles. Anzu giggles in response to his comment. He shakes his head and flicks blonde bangs away from his eyes. "I just want to confirm our meeting place for the dance at the end of today. Under that veranda that's close to the bonfire at the beginning of the dance, right?" Anzu nods and Malik grins. "Sweet. I can't wait." He leans in and kisses her on the cheek before he walks off again. Anzu swivels around and dashes off to catch up to Jounouchi. Miho tries to ask why we listened in on that but I quickly slap my hand over her mouth as I see Yami no Yugi approach Malik. The two of us scoot closer because I know that Yami never shows up during school time so clearly something's up. "Ah, Yugi!" Malik says, recognising who approached him. He blinks, realising that it wasn't Yugi but his other self, the Pharaoh. "Oh, it's you. What's up?"

Yami no Yugi flashes him a small smile. It's all too strange seeing those two on good terms with one another considering what happened back then. There's no way I'm not listening in on this conversation.

"My aibou and I noticed something, which I found rather interesting. The two of us always thought that if you and Anzu broke up, it would be messy," he began. Malik blinks in confusion. I slap my forehead. That's right; Anzu has told Yami no Yugi and Yugi that she's broken up with Malik. Neither was willing to do much due to Malik so she lied in order to get them to do stuff with her. But as I hate to say it, Anzu and Malik haven't broken up. Not properly. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm relieved that you and Anzu have remained close friends."

Malik's expression darkens. "What are you talking about?!"

"I thought the two of you had broken up," Yami no Yugi replies with a puzzled expression. Malik clenches his fists.

"What are you talking about?!" he shouts, causing everyone in the corridor to go silent. "Why would I still play the role of a boyfriend if the two of us had broken up?! I always treat her out and buy her whatever she wants; I always make sure to know the words to say to her and everything. I do so much for her and you come here and say we've broken up? What the fuck, Yugi? Don't ever say things like that to me ever again!"

Miho's fingers dig into my arm but I don't care. She whispers that this could go badly and perhaps we should go and prevent a fight from breaking out. I hiss at her to not do a damn thing and just continue watching the situation.

Yami no Yugi frowns. "Strange. From what I've seen, Anzu no longer sees it that way. She told me that-"

"Stop making up lies!" Malik snaps, drawing back a fist. "I don't want to hear any of it. There's no way I'll take crap like that. Anzu and I will be dancing together at the end of this cultural festival. It'll prove that we're together and that we'll last. I don't care what gave you this idea to spout shit like that. Anzu and I have not broken up. I am her boyfriend and we're faithful to one another. Got it?" Yami no Yugi and I both know that Malik's faithful, sure but Anzu..? Completely the opposite. If I recall correctly, Anzu told Yami no Yugi that she wants to be with him.

I look around the corridor to examine each student that has heard Malik's shouting. Amongst them I see Seto Kaiba smirking to himself. He knows the truth. I know the truth too. My theory is likely to be the truth as well. Yami no Yugi suddenly points in the direction that Anzu and Jounouchi went.

"In that direction is 'The Room'. Anzu and Jounouchi-kun were headed there and then Jounouchi-kun went ahead when you showed up. After you talked with Anzu, she continued in that direction. Why would she go to 'The Room' with Jounouchi-kun if she's dating you?" Yami no Yugi enquires. Malik looks set to punch him for real but manages to hold back. "Don't you want to go and check that they haven't gone there?"

Malik glares. "In that direction are more cafes and stuff like that. I'm sure Anzu and Jounouchi-kun went to go get food. I actually trust Anzu and she has trust in me too. So I can say with certainty that Anzu and Jounouchi-kun would never go to 'The Room' together." Yami no Yugi and Malik stand there, glaring for a minute while other students in the corridor begin to fill the silence with heavy whispers. Miho seems too surprised with what's going on to even speak. I prefer her shutting up anyway. But what we've just witnessed here is very... interesting.

Yet it pains me to hear Malik say all that. I know the truth and I really, really want him to know it as well. The stupid blonde is being cheated on and he refuses to believe it. He needs to know the truth so bad. He and Anzu just can't be together. This relationship has to stop. When Anzu doesn't show up for the dance, everyone will know that Malik has been played. Malik will realise it too.

And his heart will break.

He'll be humiliated.

I don't want to see him like that.

I don't want him hurting over Anzu.

All I want is for him to want me as I want him.

No matter the cost.

Malik and Yami no Yugi go separate ways with the latter telling everyone to go back to what they're doing. Miho tugs on my shoulder and says we should check to see if Anzu and Jounouchi did go to 'The Room' or not. I grin wickedly. Exactly what I was hoping she'd say.

-

We check the cafes and find that Anzu and Jounouchi are nowhere to be seen. Miho says we should ask at 'The Room' counter to find out once and for all. I guess she's just as curious about this whole situation as I am. So the two of us find the counter and I see that the girl sitting there is excited to see Miho.

"Wow, Miho-chan! Another round here?" Miho immediately goes red and tells the girl to shut up about that.

I shrug my shoulders and decide to get to the point. "Did you see Anzu Mazaki and Katsuya Jounouchi go in here?" Miho gasps at how quickly I ask. The girl nods eagerly and says they're in there as we speak. Miho asks what we should do. "Let's go get food then return here for a round." Both the girl at the counter and Miho blush madly. The girl comments that she never expected Ryou Bakura to be so forward. I hold back a laugh and drag Miho off.

-

So the sex session with Miho Nosaka was a total disappointment. In any case, I got done what I wanted to do, which was steal the footage of Anzu and Jounouchi for my collection of evidence and replace the tape. Afterwards I found that I couldn't be screwed doing that dance with Miho like I promised her originally. Like I ever was going to in the first place. The two of us went to go get a drink and she watched as I searched through the video footage.

"I didn't realise you had a camera with you," she comments as I go through the camera deleting unwanted footage. I smirk at some of the couples that went to 'The Room' together. Then one piece of footage makes me raise an eyebrow. I finally understood what that girl meant earlier.

"Oh yeah, Miho. I don't feel like doing that dance with you anymore. Dancing isn't my thing."

Miho's jaw drops. "But we made a deal! I fulfilled your end of the deal! Don't you want to be with me?"

I hold up the camera with an all-knowing grin. "Not really, no. I just needed someone and you were convenient. That's all."

"So you just wanted fr-fr-free sex?!" Miho picks up her drink and throws the liquid content in my face. I simply laugh and lick the cola that was dripping around my lips. Others around us gasp in shock. Those who witnessed Malik and Yami's argument as well as this can consider today to be an interesting day. I hold up the camera and playback video footage. Her face falls and my grin widens.

"Had a nice time with Honda, didn't you?"

She had nothing more to say. I've left her speechless, it seems. No matter. I stand up and excuse myself from our table and stalk off. What more is there for me to do?

Tonight will be the night Malik will have his heartbroken. I better prepare myself to be there for him or something. May as well. Oh and I brought the memory stick with the evidence all copied on it. So I may as well steal a laptop and finish that video to show Malik.

-

The time has come. It's time for the dance to celebrate the end of another successful cultural festival. I mutter a slight apology to Ryou for using his body to have sex with Miho. In a way, I could've just snuck in, grabbed the tape and left but that's not nearly as fun. Shaming Miho in front of everyone proved to be a good source of amusement.

I glance across to find Malik standing and waiting for Anzu. The dance has already begun and I see that Miho's already dragged Honda to go and dance with her. Guess that two idiots deserve each other. Surprisingly enough, Otogi isn't dancing with someone and appears to be waiting for someone as well. I decide to stand near Malik but he doesn't react to my presence. So far he looks patient but I'm sure that will change. I have no clue how long these cultural festival dance things last for but I assume Malik would know.

Standing on the opposite side of the bonfire and dancing couples, across from Malik were Yugi and Jounouchi. The two stare at Malik and talk to one another. It would be fair to assume Malik and Anzu are the topic of their discussion. Yugi would definitely know about Malik and Yami no Yugi's argument of before.

_"Anzu and I will be dancing together at the end of this cultural festival. It'll prove that we're together and that we'll last."_

She's not showing up, Malik. If she intended to show up, she would be here by now.

Malik finally notices my looming presence. "Have you seen Anzu?" he asks with saddening eyes. I sigh and shake my head. For once, I have no idea where Anzu Mazaki is. "It's just that uh... her and I agreed to do the dance together. I mean, I'm the father of her baby so I want to prove to her that I'll always be there for her. After all, I-I love her. Even if she shows up late, th-that's okay. We're a couple and we both love each other..." He bites down on his lip and I see blood trickle from where he bit down. Ignoring his bleeding lip, he chokes back a tear. "...right? Bakura, we love each other, don't we?"

I shrug my shoulders and shoot him an indifferent stare. "Like I give a shit," I respond, only disheartening him further.

Suddenly his eyes light up and I look to see who he's laid his eyes upon. No way, Anzu's actually showed up? Before Malik could move to approach her, he freezes on the spot. I know why. Otogi has sauntered up to her and already taken her by hand. The two begin to dance one another and even though Malik calls out to her, she does not hear.

It looks like this tradition where if you dance with the one you love, you will always be together won't be happening for Malik Ishtar and Anzu Mazaki.

The blonde Egyptian who was once my partner in crime gave up on calling her name. He mumbles that he can't go right in there and make a scene and yet he desperately wants Otogi to stop making a move on her. I roll my eyes and ask why he doesn't even question the fact that Anzu isn't objecting to doing this dance with Otogi either. He stares at me in horror and exclaims that he has no clue why I'd ask such a question.

Right. This is enough.

"Malik, you may refuse to believe it but..." I take a deep breath and then I let myself snap. "That fucking whore has been cheating on you all this time! Only you're too stupid that you never even consider it, even after Yami no Yugi says that Anzu told him that you two have broken up! Anzu did tell him that and she's told others the exact same as well! I have all the proof too!" I pull out the camera and memory stick. "It's all on here! You can watch it if you like! But Anzu Mazaki never loved you like you loved her."

He couldn't say anything. Even though he was shaking his head over and over, refusing to believe my words with all his might, he couldn't even summon up the words to reject everything I'd just told him. Malik looks over at Otogi and Anzu dancing with one another. Their expressions show such bliss. He never really understood the way Anzu behaved with the other guys and why she got along so well with them but I think he can understand now.

Malik slumps down onto his knees and I decide that the best thing to do is get him away from here. I force him to his feet and pull him by the wrist to make him follow me. He doesn't struggle but he cries instead. "Stop it, Bakura! Don't tell me such things! It has to be a lie! What Anzu and I had was real! Tell me it is! Bakura, please! Anzu loves me, doesn't she? I mean, I'm the father of her baby! I have to support her. That baby was supposed to bring Anzu and I closer together!"

We turn a corner and the sounds of the music playing and the animated students of the school start to die down. But all I can hear ringing through my ears is the sound of Malik's heart splitting in two. His cries don't reach my ears. It didn't matter what he was saying. The tears he sheds over Anzu don't mean a thing to me.

It's not fair. Malik should never have fallen for Anzu. He should've loved me if he had to have loved anyone. I hate this. How did I get so obsessed with such a stupid blonde Egyptian teenager? Where was my goal of collecting all the Sennen Items? It seemed so far away now.

"Stop!" Malik commands with a shaky voice. I stop yanking him along and watch as Malik's arm falls to his side when I free him from my own grip. He stares at the ground and I watch as tiny droplets stain the ground below him. "I'm... the father of her baby... We can't break up over this... An-Anzu and I just need to talk to one another, yeah that's it. Couples need good co-communication!" It makes my stomach reel to see him convince himself away from the truth using lies. Why does he feel such a need to hang onto this failing relationship? I don't get it. The fool should want me.

I could give Malik the world if I wanted to. He could have anything he wanted. I could provide him with anything his heart desires so long as he agrees to be mine. For fuck's sake, I'm a thief. I will get what I want.

So stop it, Malik. Stop saying words that stab at me with its lies.

"You're not the father," I mutter under my breath. He looks up at me with amethyst eyes.

"What did you just say?"

I fold my arms and stand tall. "You heard me. You're not even the stupid father. Anzu's been cheating on you and those cheating sessions occasionally involved a shit load of sex. When you told me that she was pregnant, she'd been pregnant for four weeks. Four weeks ago, you and her didn't have sex. In fact, during that time there was only one guy she'd been having sex with. To put it bluntly, you're claiming to be the father of a baby that isn't even yours. What you're clinging onto has nothing to do with you!"

Malik's hands clutch at his hair as he desperately denies my words. I tell him over and over that what I'm saying is the truth but as I predicted, he refuses to believe me. But in his heart, I think he knows that I'm not lying.

"Stop making up lies!"

"The last time you and Anzu had sex was a month before she supposedly got pregnant," I explain with a sigh. The fool doesn't even question how I know stuff like this. "Give it up, Malik. The only guy who could possibly be the father of that baby is-"

"Don't say it!" Malik interrupts. He wipes at his eyes and pleads. "Please don't say anymore. I'm the father of the baby. Please don't say anything else." I decide to keep quiet for a bit. Pain starts to build up inside as I listen to get Malik's sobs getting louder and louder. "I love her, Bakura! How could she do this to me?!" he asks and I do not answer. What more is there for me to say? "I don't know what to do, Bakura! Why am I always getting used by those around me? Is this karma punishing me for being the man I once was? For being so full of myself and committing nothing but wrongs?" He stamps the ground in frustration. "How much more do I have to endure, Bakura? Am I just destined to be alone?"

Listening to this is too much. This pain is switching to anger. No more do I wish for Malik to hurt over Anzu. She can't bring him so much pain. I cannot forgive this. After all, I'm Yami no Bakura, a spirit of the darkness. Kindness and compassion I feel not. I cannot be tamed; I act on my own will. That day when I made that deal with Malik, he promised me a favour that he never went through with. I could've punished him for that but instead, I became completely, irrevocably obsessed with him.

The idiot could do anything and I could never bring myself to do something about it. It's not like I've fallen in love, I just want him.

If he finds himself in a bad situation, I'll do whatever it takes to make the bad situation go away.

I approach Malik and he leaps back, afraid. He trips over a rock and falls backwards. I continue to get closer until I kneel to level with him, my face a few inches away from his. My finger touches the blood trickling from his lip from when he bit it. I bring my bloodstained finger to my own lips and lick the blood right off. He shivers at this action. I grin at his reaction, which causes him to try back away further.

"Wh-What do you want, Bakura?" he asks, frightened. I cup his chin with my hand and force our lips to come crashing together. He tries to get away but I use my other hand to grip his shoulder tightly. I used my tongue to search for where his teeth bit down on his lip and decided to nibble on it to causing more bleeding. He let out a small moan at this action and I simply brush my tongue along his lips, expecting him to allow entrance. With some of his blood upon my tongue, I allow myself to spread it within his mouth, forcing him to taste his own blood. The hand gripping his shoulder slides into his pants pocket and I quickly snatch his cellphone and claim it as my own. Suddenly he pulls away and shakes his head. "I can't do this. Anzu may have cheated but I-I..."

With a scowl, I ask, "Why do you have to be so damn hung up on this?"

Malik glowers and brushes away the last of his tears. "You could never understand something like this, Bakura. I've been told that the girl I was intending to promise forever has been cheating on me this entire time and you expect me to happily let you shove your tongue down my throat and let you have your way?!" I shrug at this – whatever answer I gave was likely to be unsatisfying in his eyes. "Plus you said you had videos and stuff that proved this. You're a sick fuck. Why would you stalk Anzu like that?"

"Why, you ask?" I grin at him maliciously. "Because I didn't like you and her being together. So I wanted you to see reason. And I found perfectly good reasons why you two should break up."

"So in short, you were jealous," Malik states flatly. He sees me twitch at his comment and he grins. "You sick bastard. Fine, let's play a game. I'll keep up this facade of a relationship with Anzu and you try and tear it down. Let's see who cracks first." I raise an eyebrow at this challenge. Hmph, he's testing me. There's no way he can win. Even Anzu is going to feel guilty about cheating on Malik.

But I get it. Malik still wants to hold onto this relationship while it remains the only thing he has going for him. I know how to officially tear apart this relationship. The answer is all too clear to me now.

I have to eradicate the girl.

"I accept your challenge, Malik Ishtar. If I win, you're mine."

Malik copies my devious expression.

"And if I win, you leave for good."

-

The classrooms of the school are still unlocked. Looking out the window, I see that the outdoor festivities are still going. I find the location of my class' cosplay cafe and I see the equipment all in boxes. One by one I open each box until I find what I'm looking for. I delve into the kitchen appliances box and find exactly what I'm looking for.

I stare at the object in my grasp and catch a reflection of my eyes. My grins widens when I see the bloodlust in my eyes. My eyes have turned a perfect red.

A few minutes are spent to repack everything into their respective boxes. I take nothing but my weapon of choice. My hand shoots into my pants pocket and pulls out the cellphone I took from Malik. I search through his contacts and find Anzu's number with ease. Oh, Malik might have gone to her now. I can't text her off Malik's phone while he's right in front of her. With a sigh, I find my host's schoolbag and shove the weapon inside.

Walking out of the classroom, I see Malik and Anzu approaching to collect their belongings as well. Malik fakes a grin when he and Anzu spot me and I give him a false smile in return. "See, Anzu? Ask Bakura, he'll know."

Anzu giggles. "I believe you, I believe you! It really is a shame though."

I know exactly what they're talking about. "Oh, I apologise for holding Malik up and having him miss his chance to dance with you," I apologise, even though Malik and I both know I honestly don't mean it. "It really is a _crying_ shame, isn't it?" I put emphasis on the word 'crying' solely to spite Malik. He glares at me, knowing I was having a dig at him. Malik ducks into the classroom and just as Anzu is about to follow him, my hand shoots out and latches onto her shoulder out of its own accord. She turns and faces me and I attempt to look friendly.

"Hey Anzu, the truth is that I was helping Malik prepare a surprise for you. So go to the rooftop when it gets dark and receive your surprise! He won't have said anything about this because he wanted me to tell you. Malik thinks he may spoil it if he tells you so he entrusted that role to me," I tell her, making it all up as I go along. She believes me as I hoped she would. The stupid brunette girl skips off under the impression that there's a surprise that's been prepared for her.

My mouth twitches as I try to hold back laughter. I can already think of a surprise so surprising that heads may fall off.

I am so fucking devious. Clearly I deserve more recognition from that stupid blonde.

-

Seto Kaiba is on his way to the front entrance of the school, preparing to leave. Normally he avoids such occasions but I figure that the dance made him curious. Considering he was one of the various men Anzu cheated on Malik with, surely how she'd handle the cultural festival would interest him even if he cut off his ties with her a while back. I sprint to catch up to him and I tap him on the shoulder as if I'm a friend of his. Even though I know Seto has never been in a conversation with my host, let alone me. He frowns at me but has successfully been stopped in his tracks.

"What do you want?!" he demands, clearly suspicious of me. I wonder if he can tell my intentions. But I don't care.

"Didn't you and Anzu used to get along better?" My question immediately hits home and he growls at me. I let out a laugh and jab him in the stomach playfully. "You and Anzu have had sex too, I know. But you cut off all ties with her about..." I count the number of weeks on my fingers. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven weeks! It's been seven weeks. If I recall correctly, that's also the amount of weeks Anzu has been pregnant for!"

The azure-eyed CEO of Kaiba Corporation stares at me in shock. He obviously has no idea how I got this information but it's clear he wants to find out. "Bakura, can we take this discussion somewhere else?"

I'm more than happy to oblige. He directs me to follow him to a more private section of the school and I simply go with it. I delve into my bag and take out what I stole from the classroom earlier. My weapon of choice. I hide it behind my back as I follow up with Seto's request to take this discussion elsewhere.

Sorry Seto Kaiba but... that is your last request.

Goodbye.

-

I watch from the shadows as a certain brunette girl skipped out onto the rooftops. It was now the dead of the night and everyone had all gone home. The cultural festival clean up will be done another day. She calls out to announce her arrival but gets no response. With a quizzical expression, she looks around and wonders aloud what the surprise is. She sees my schoolbag left on a bench but she decides not to touch it. How disappointing. I guess I'll make her take a look. After all, the surprise is in there. I walk out in the main section of the rooftop and sneak up behind her.

"Bakura-kun said there was a surprise for me... What's going on?" she ponders her question and I chuckle all-knowingly. Anzu swivelled around in shock. "Whoa! I didn't see you there!" I decide to cut the crap and get straight to the point.

"Tell me Anzu, how is Malik's baby doing?" She lets out a gasp in reaction to my question. "Well?"

"It's uh... doing great. Y-Yeah, that's it..."

Cocking my head to the side, I continue to throw her more questions. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Y-Y-Your expression," she admits, "it's creeping me out."

"I just want to know considering it is Malik's baby, right?"

Anzu nods slowly. "Ri-Right."

"**_WRONG!!_**" She takes a few steps back as I laugh out maniacally. Her body began to shake and I let my own laughter fill in for the silence of the night. Anzu looks scared out of her mind and pleads for me to stop. I didn't care if I had the complete look of insanity. It didn't matter. Nor will it ever matter. I bare my teeth at her in a spiteful manner. "The real father is someone who you hoped would help out. But he turned you away. After all, the free sex was fine but he didn't want you carrying his babies, did you?"

"Stop it," she begs pitifully. This only serves to amuse me.

"That man wasn't the only one though. You cheated on Malik with many people and he was none the wiser! I know everything!" I crow. "The pregnancy test showing a positive was a pain, wasn't it? Only innocent old Malik would be gullible to believe he was actually the father of the baby when you two didn't have sex seven weeks ago! Hell, it's been longer than that. How could that stupid blonde possibly think he's the father?" Anzu is about to scream at me but to stop but I silence her with my blank stare. "Do you want to see who the real father is?" I point to the bag I left on the bench. "Go take a look."

The brunette averts her eyes in the direction that I'm pointing. She glances at me before returning her eyes to the bag. "Is his photo... in there?" I sneer at her and insist for her to look. She cautiously approaches the bag and feels it just in case. After deciding it's safe, she unzips the bag from the top and peers inside. I watch as her eyes widen in horror and her skin turns pale. She stops herself from screaming by slamming her palms across her mouth. The girl slumps to her knees as I go and zip up the bag again. She starts to vomit all over the ground and I simply sigh.

"Get a good look?" I ask. She nods quickly and tries to choke out some words but nothing makes sense. Figures that she wouldn't be able to handle what was inside the bag. "I did what I had to do," I explain, "had that stupid man not knocked you up, Malik wouldn't have felt such a desire to remain by your side. I wonder though, are you actually pregnant? Why would a girl who dreams to be a dancer in America not just simply abort the baby?"

Anzu regains most of her composure, enough to bring herself to her feet without being sick again. She scowls at me as she wipes her mouth with her sleeve. Bringing that arm back down to her side, she plucks up the courage to speak. "What has gotten into you, Bakura-kun? Is what I saw in that bag... real?" I nod and she shivers. "Why would you do this? I thought you were my friend!" Tears start to spill down her cheeks. "But you leave me no choice. I have to report you to the police!" I reach into the bag and pull out an object. Anzu realises my intention. "G-Get... Get that knife away from me!!" she screams at the top of her voice.

I lunge forward and plunge the knife straight into her heart. She coughs up blood and my pupils dilate. The red liquid spilling out from where I stabbed fascinates and encourages me. I lean in close and whisper in her ear. "It's nothing personal, my dear." In her eyes, I know that she's dying. I pull the knife out and burst out laughing as the stupid girl falls to the ground, dead. A pool of blood forms around her but I am still not satisfied.

"Suppose I better take a look at the baby," I say, licking the blood that drenched the blade of the knife. I bend forward and delve the knife deep into her skin again and again. The squelching sounds only make me want to find out more. I keep hacking away until I find the part of her body where the baby should be growing.

I stare for a couple of moments and snigger to myself.

"Well, she _used_ to be pregnant."

Finding no more use for the knife, I toss it carelessly over the edge of the school rooftop. Too bad I'm too high up to be able to hear the delightful sound of it hitting the ground down below. I then think about what else I have no more use for. Suppose I may as well dispose of the 'surprise' as well. For in that bag was the head of Seto Kaiba. I open up the bag and take the head out. The expression upon the CEO's dead face could get me into hysterics. Too bad I don't have room in my bag for two heads. So like the knife, I throw the head away and wish again to hear the delicious noise as it makes contact with the earth below.

How do you like that, Malik? I won your challenge. You can't keep up a relationship with a dead woman!

I frown when I realise that I should've kept the knife. Looking at Anzu's body, I then had another thought. With the number of times I'd stabbed her, I guess I won't need her head. I'll just take what Malik wished he had.

Anzu's heart.

Within the bag was Malik's cellphone. I search for Malik's home number and call it. Ishizu answers but I request to talk to Malik. She agrees and hands the phone over to him. "Hello, this is Malik speaking. Who's calling?" I chuckle and tell him to guess. He sighs. "What do you want, Bakura?"

"You know that challenge of ours? I've already won," I tell him. He asks what I mean and I humour him with my psychotic laughter. Malik starts to yell into the phone, dying to know what I'd done this time. My laughter dies down and I decide to explain. "How about we discuss this on that boat of yours? I believe you still have it."

"Right. If what you say is false, you have to leave Domino City using that boat," he replies. "If what you say is true, then..." he sighs, "I'm at your disposal."

"If that's the case, I better bring proof!" I answer as I pull out the camera with a free hand. "So I'll see you there as soon as possible!"

Malik sighs for a third time. "Yeah. Bye." He hangs up and I throw back my head and laugh one more time.

I did it! I did it.

I knew that this obsession wasn't a waste. Not only am I getting Malik all to myself, I've even gotten rid of some of the stupid Pharaoh's associates! I'm so fucking brilliant! Malik can never love anyone other than me ever again. It feels so good to carry out my own plans by myself with my own hands. I can't believe I'd forgotten how good it feels to kill.

Look, Ryou! Look what I've made your body do this time! See the way her blood has spilled everywhere! It's even on my clothes! I decide to let my host have a glimpse of what's happened without him taking over this body once more. He screams in horror and I mockingly ask him what's wrong. Ryou does not answer my question but instead pleads for me to stop as I stick my hand through one of the stab wounds on Anzu's body. I search and search until I find what I'm looking for. I yank out and hold it up for both Ryou and I to admire.

"Take a good look, Ryou!" I say with excitement in my voice. "It's her heart! I didn't think she'd have one but it appears that she really does! Ahaha! She betrayed Malik and all so I just assumed she was heartless!" I get struck with a thought. "Hey Ryou... That means all the ones who took part in betraying Malik are heartless, right? I really should've checked Seto Kaiba when I killed him, right? Remind me, Ryou... Who were the others that Anzu cheated on Malik with?" Ryou whimpers. "Answer me!!"

Ryou knows he cannot win against me. He hangs his head low as he lists the people to me. "Yugi-kun, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Otogi-kun, Kaiba-kun, the spirit inside the Sennen Puzzle..."

"That's right, Ryou!" I yell out. "Hey, should I check all of them too? To see if they have hearts?" Ryou shakes his head and I pout. "Why not?"

"Y-Y-You were going to go see M-Malik, weren't you?" I groan at this reminder. What a shame. I guess I'll just have to leave the death count at two for tonight.

"I guess you're right, Ryou. Yes, let's go see Marik, shall we? I'll go after I take a couple of photos." I turn the camera on and switch it to night mode. The camera captures a couple photos of Anzu's dead body and I nod, finally satisfied. I place the camera and her heart inside the bag and ponder for a moment whether I should really do a better cover up of this murder.

Yes. That's the crime I committed. All for the sake of getting what I want. Yet I feel absolutely no guilt. No remorse. I could do this a million times over if that was possible. The taste of a dying victim's blood excites me. I have no regrets.

And so, without looking back, I pick up the bag with the content I need to pass onto Malik and I leave.

My name is Yami no Bakura. I am the spirit of the Sennen Ring. My obsession is known as Malik Ishtar. I would kill for him. I have killed for him. I'll even continue to kill for him if I have to. Even if he hates me for killing the woman he loved, I'll still do what it takes. He may be heartbroken for a while but I'm sure that can just heal with time. He's supposed to want me.

Because Malik Ishtar belongs to Yami no Bakura and nobody else.

_I want you to embrace me, and only me,_

_With your selfish arms as if I'd choke._

_I still live on seeking for you, and only you,_

_Drowned and still alone in the ocean of memories._

* * *

**Yup. I've left it at that. What happens afterward is up to your interpretation. He meets up with Malik, definitely but how Malik takes to learning about what Bakura has done... That can be left up to you, the reader to decide. So uh, congrats for reading the whole thing. Let me know what you thought and if I'm vaguely capable at writing this sort of thing. I'd really like feedback!**

**Adios!**

**Mel-Girl.**


	2. Alternate Ending One Kioku no Umi

**I pondered it for a while. Then I felt a sudden need to write more. Because I came up with ideas behind what would happen after Bakura murdered Anzu in the main fic and I felt like writing different endings. I will be writing four. This is the first of the four and definitely focuses directly on what happened after Bakura murdered Anzu. You get to see a darker side to Ryou and I did end up altering canon a bit with Ryou especially and the way he feels about the spirit of the Sennen Ring. This one has no POV but most of the endings will probably take things from Malik's perspective. Anyway, this is the first alternative ending. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alternative ending one – **Kioku no Umi**

**No POV**

Malik could never really tell what was going on in Bakura's mind. It scared him to think about what Bakura might have done to make him say something like this. In all honesty, he feared for his life. Yet he knew that Bakura wanted him or something, which may be the one thing that has kept him from dying by his brutal hands. But why? Why did Bakura want him so? Malik thought about it carefully and traced back through all those memories he shared with him. Their plans, the duels, those lies, manipulation and the disturbing degree of intimacy. He shuddered and wondered if Bakura enjoyed all that a tad too much.

In any case, this meeting would answer everything. Malik did feel heartbroken indeed by what Anzu had done yet he knew he wasn't ready to let go of that. He loved Anzu all this time and for once, even though she did things with those other people, she was still his. If those men could steal her away for just a little while, surely Malik could steal the title of 'father of the baby', right? Right.

He knew where to go. His old boat that he obtained using the Ghouls he brainwashed to be accomplices for his evil plans back when the Battle City tournament was going. He never actually got rid of the boat but he did abandon it. It surprised him that Bakura still remembered that boat. Then again, Bakura seems to have been a total stalker especially when it came to Malik and Anzu so he figured that it wasn't impossible that he'd know of it.

At last Malik reached his destination and he frowned when Bakura was nowhere to be seen. He looked up at his boat and sighed when he saw that it needed cleaning. The Egyptian teen suppressed a groan when he saw that a window onboard the ship had been smashed.

That probably explains Bakura's whereabouts.

-

Malik got onboard the boat the proper way and opened the door to go into the main lounge inside. There he saw Bakura sitting on the sofa with his legs perched on the coffee table in front of it. At Malik's arrival, Bakura's lips twisted into a grin and he asked for Malik to sit down. Malik didn't bother scolding the troublesome thief and slumped down next to him. The two waited. Malik shot Bakura a sideways glance and he couldn't help but feel like the spirit of the Sennen Ring was undressing him with his eyes.

It always bothered him, the way Bakura looked at him with those reddish-brown eyes. He often made theories about the white-haired thief such as the reason for Bakura's raging hormones is the fact that he's in a teenage boy's body and unlike Ryou, he does not know restraint.

So why couldn't Bakura go fuck some other people? Why did Bakura have to choose him of all people? That part still didn't make sense.

"So you say you won the bet?" Malik tried to prompt Bakura into getting to the point. The spirit blinked a couple of times and pointed towards his bag. Malik saw that a bowl had been placed beside it. "The bowl or the bag?"

Bakura chuckled. "You may feel like throwing up so I took the courtesy of leaving you that bowl to use." Malik shuddered, getting the feeling that Bakura wasn't kidding. He averted his eyes and couldn't help but wonder. What exactly was in that bag? He slipped over to it and unzipped it barely. Taking a deep breath, he opened the bag up wide and was greeted by the stench of blood. He backed away quickly and gasped for fresh air. Bakura simply laughed at Malik's actions. "Did you even look properly? Wow, Anzu took a real look before she backed away."

"Anzu?" Malik looked up at the mention of his girlfriend's name. Bakura gestured towards the bag once more. The blonde Egyptian tiptoed over to it even though there was no reason to creep. He felt his nerves intensify as he breathed in the smell and saw the contents of the bag once and for all. Right there in the bag was a blood stained organ. The heart. "That... That's... a... a..?" He slowly turned his head to Bakura, his whole body shaking.

"Heart. Yes. You can have it if you want, I suppose. I have no use for Anzu's heart," Bakura replied in a matter of fact tone. His catlike pupils dilated in anticipation of how Malik would react to this. He knew it would be interesting.

His thought patterns, his reel of emotions, his reactions, his everything was tainted with the horror of this very moment. He refused to believe what he was seeing and yet he could not. Malik jerked his head up to gape at the white-haired thief, deciding that this was some kind of practical joke. "You... You..." Bakura raised an eyebrow in question. Malik clenched his teeth, and then spoke. "**YOU LIAR!!**" he bellowed at the top of his voice. He reached it and pulled out the bloody organ from the bag and held it up.

'It feels... like how a heart would feel... I think...' Malik thought, only for this very thought to succeed in enhancing his fears and tormenting him mercilessly. He shook his head. He refused to believe it. He refused to believe it! So the Egyptian boy began to tear at the heart with his bare hands as a sort of careless dissection. But it didn't change anything. This wasn't a practical joke. This was real.

He refused to believe it.

He believed it.

"Anzu's... heart... I tore it apart... I... I'm a monster... No... No... Bakura, you killed her! You murdered her!"

Bakura simply shot him a Cheshire cat grin. "Sometimes you do what you gotta do..."

Malik stared at him for a long moment. His bottom lip was trembling, his eyes were wide and shaky but the rest of him couldn't move. When he first met the spirit of the Sennen Ring, Malik sensed malicious intent but an aura of mystery about him. It intrigued him greatly and he was curious about what it would be like to get to know him. But even after knowing the thief for so long, he still knew nothing. But he realised this side that he always felt Bakura would show one day. He really was a total sadistic psycho with no care for anyone or anything. The spirit that resides within the body of Ryou Bakura was and is a completely fucked up bastard.

It sunk in. Bakura and his ways... they sunk in and sunk in deep. He felt like a knife was stabbing at his throat. He couldn't breathe. But the knife withdrew for a moment and Malik let out a bloodcurdling scream. He screamed and screamed but nobody was around but the two of them.

The teenager looked around, panicked. That's right. Nobody was around. If a scream couldn't be heard, then anything could happen. He averted his eyes back to Bakura. 'Would it be remotely possible to... kill him?! But Ryou, he doesn't deserve that, it's all Bakura! He murdered Anzu for the sake of winning a silly bet with me! The reasons he'll use for killing others will only get worse!'

Bakura licked his lips, satisfied with the teen's behaviour. His eyes were of someone that was contemplating murder of his own. And Bakura knew exactly the sort of murder Malik was thinking of: revenge. He wasn't worried; as far as he was concerned, Malik didn't stand a chance against him, especially since he gave the Sennen Rod to Yugi.

"Did you know that I also killed the father of Anzu's baby?" Bakura decided to bring that up. Malik tensed in response to this. "The father is Seto Kaiba. I decided to show Anzu who the father of the baby was by killing him and bringing her his head. His head used to be in that bag." He saw the way rage began to build up within the teenage boy. Even though Yami no Yugi supposedly got rid of Yami no Malik, Bakura wondered for a split-second if the enraged turmoil within Malik's mind would trigger anything. Then he suddenly sensed a mood change in Malik.

Utter defeat.

"I get it... You won the bet, Bakura..." Malik admitted with his hands up for emphasis. "As we agreed with that bet, I'm..." It hurt him to say this. Could he say it? He himself didn't know. How did it get like this? Why? Where will it all go from here? Anzu... Anzu's dead and... and Seto as well! It was all too much to take in at once yet the conclusion remained the same. In the end, Bakura won. To the victor goes the spoils. "I... I'm yours. I'll do as you command."

He saw a glint in his eyes as the thief approached him, standing tall and proud. Finally, Bakura got what he wanted. The spirit kneeled down and touched Malik's cheek, digging his fingernails into the flesh. He watched, fascinated by the tiny drops of blood spilt from the clawing. Then he whispered a low whisper.

"Now I can officially claim what should've been mine all along."

His lips grazed against Malik's and he then proceeded to fully close in on him.

-

It was morning and Malik couldn't get sleep that night. He couldn't even settle as he saw Ryou sleep soundly on the couch with an air of innocence about him. But Malik knew that beneath that angelic facade was the very devil himself. Bakura had gone back into the Sennen Ring and Malik wondered if he should've escaped. But he had that feeling that even though the host was in the depths of slumber, Bakura was still watching him. Malik felt sick to the core, like all the little purity left in him had now been treaded into nothingness.

After he was forced to consent to the thief, he tried to take a shower in attempt to cleanse himself but it did not work. Malik understood what it was like to be used and he was convinced that Bakura saw him as nothing more than a toy to play around with. And like a child, when that toy was taken off him, he sulked. He sulked. It was his favourite toy too. He wasn't going to give up his favourite toy just like that. He didn't want a new toy. A replacement wasn't good enough. He wanted his favourite toy returned to him no matter the cost. It was this obsession with Malik that made the Egyptian understand what lines Bakura would cross to obtain his heart's desire.

He would cross any line without hesitation.

The thief had no shame.

Murder was simply child's play to him.

The shower water washed off the blood that stained his tanned skin but it did nothing for him emotionally. Malik remembered Bakura's words. This morning they would take the boat out sailing as if they were casual sailors but the truth would be that they were using it as their getaway. They were going to sail as far as they could. Then when it seems like the murder cases of Anzu Mazaki and Seto Kaiba had died down, the two would travel back to Domino City in secret and get the Sennen Items once and for all.

After he had that shower, Malik watched Ryou for whatever little was left of that night. He had nothing else to do. The thought of sleeping felt far too horrifying to him. He just wanted to slash at everything looming over him. The Egyptian couldn't help but feel like submitting to Bakura was the worst decision he had ever made. He never wanted to stoop to Bakura's level but whenever he looked at the spirit's host, he couldn't brush aside that murderous intent he felt.

But how? How could he do it? Malik knew he was too unstable as things were. Could he really be able to live with such casualties? Yet no matter how he looked at things, everything was Bakura's fault. For taking over that host... that host who didn't do a thing when he learned of the spirit within the Sennen Ring.

Malik scowled. 'That's right,' he thought furiously. 'He knew the spirit was using him and yet he never did a thing! He didn't shut himself off from society or give out warnings or anything! He didn't abandon the stupid ring or... why?! It's almost as if he's willing to let Bakura get away with these things! Why would he do that even though he was so against me and Bakura doing those things with his body?! It doesn't make sense!! It doesn't fucking make sense!' He leapt to his feet as Ryou opened his eyes. Then he watched as the spirit took over.

"Ah... good morning, Malik. I haven't woken up to you in a long time," Bakura purred as he glided along the carpet towards Malik. He snaked an arm up the back of Malik's shirt and forced their mouths to come crashing together. Malik decided he wasn't up for this so he used the little strength he had to push Bakura away from making more advances. Bakura frowned. "What are you doing?"

"You said we'd sail away from here! Let's go already! I was only waiting on you to wake up!" Malik snapped, taking not only Bakura but himself off guard. Bakura sighed and reluctantly agreed.

-

They spent most of the day sailing across the water and found that due to the weather, many boats were out and about so theirs didn't look particularly inconspicuous. Malik tried to convince Bakura to making a stop off to check about reports regarding the murders of Anzu Mazaki and Seto Kaiba but the spirit of the Sennen Ring wasn't easily convinced. Only when the boat was out at sea where land could barely be seen was Bakura satisfied enough to lower the anchor to hold the boat in place. It was late in the day by this stage as Bakura felt like doing a scenic route along the shores before heading in the actual direction Bakura wanted to go. Whatever that direction was, Malik did not know.

While the boat was anchored down amongst the sapphire waves, Malik wondered if Bakura was going to try anything even though they're in the middle of the ocean. Surprisingly enough, Bakura seemed mellower, contemplative even.

Maybe that psychotic obsessive behaviour was dying down.

Bakura took Malik by the hand and yanked him to the couch and the two sat down. He intertwined their fingers and held them tight. Malik wasn't sure quite what to make of this unusually affectionate gesture but didn't struggle to get away either. The way Bakura kept switching from acting fairly normal to being a total freak confused him. How was he supposed to react to every little thing Bakura did? And Ryou, how does he feel about Bakura?

Suddenly Malik found himself choking back a sob. Bakura looked at him with a concerned expression but didn't do much else. Even when tears were dribbling down the teen's sunkissed cheeks, Bakura did not fully react.

"Oh fuck... I just... don't know what to do!" Malik covered his amethyst eyes with his free hand. He wanted to break down and yet Bakura was not someone to rely on for support. Never had he felt more alone despite being in the presence of two people, even if these two shared one body. "I wanted to hold onto Anzu for longer! If you really had been paying attention, you would've realised how lonely I was! I needed to be wanted physically and emotionally! Even if it wasn't real, just the simple pretence was enough for someone like me, someone who turned down a bad path when things went wrong! I don't think I truly care that it was a relationship full of lies because... because every fucking relationship out there contains lies, big or small! I was happy to keep believing I was the father of that baby because that baby would've loved me unconditionally without the baby knowing of my lies and deceit. But you, Bakura, could never understand such human emotions!"

The white-haired thief listened but he didn't like what he was hearing. 'This stupid blonde is jumping to conclusions..!' he thought angrily. He gripped Malik's hand so tight it began to hurt the blonde and he leaned in so that Malik could see nothing but Bakura's furious expression. "I was once human, you fucking stupid blonde. Just because I've been a spirit for who cares how long doesn't mean I don't remember things like how it felt to be human! Human emotions? I know of them and hell, isn't my anger human? Just because I murdered Kaiba and Anzu and don't give a shit about it doesn't mean I'm never going to understand you, Malik Ishtar." His spare hand shot out and grabbed at Malik's shirt collar to keep the boy in place.

Malik felt doubtful. Even though Bakura was saying all this and he knew that for Bakura was once a human being of his own with his own flesh and bones... he still doubted Bakura. Nothing about Bakura made sense to Malik anymore.

"M-My heart is in such a jumble... Someone I love has been... murdered and I..." Malik watched as Bakura averted his eyes away. He turned to see where Bakura was looking and saw the remains of Anzu's heart still there. Malik began to sob harder, unable to find the words for anything anymore.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Malik, I can't love you with Ryou Bakura's heart," he said bluntly. "But I'm going to find a body of my own and create a world where it can be just you and me."

"B-B-But wha-what about R-Ryou?!" Malik stuttered, suddenly remembering Bakura's host. If Bakura got a new body, what would happen to him?

The dark expression upon Bakura's expression changed slightly. His lips curled into a sinister grin. "In a world of you and me, there will be no Ryou."

"No Ryou?! But he's your host body!" Bakura raised an eyebrow at Malik's response. "Your host body!" Malik repeated. No change to Bakura's face. Malik clenched his teeth. "What is Ryou to you?"

The spirit let the question dance about in his mind as he pondered the answer. Eventually he worked out a way to phrase his answer. "You could say Ryou and I are like broken halves. But when you piece us together, it's still broken. He's sort of beautiful in a way like a... perfect light to my darkness. Yet this shadow does not desire the light at all. It's just too..." he grinned at Malik. "Boring. Ryou's more of an everyday tool than a desire, I suppose. I guess we have a _special_ relationship."

"And... And how does he feel about this?" Malik asked nervously. Bakura chuckled.

"He completely abhors you, Malik. Even back when you were supposedly friends," Bakura replied, even though Malik didn't ask how Ryou felt about him. But despite that, was Bakura's words true? Ryou hated him? How could this be? They befriended one another so so easily... Bakura smiled. "I always used to work alone; I manipulated Ryou and made use of his body for my own goals. You showed up and suddenly there was a new presence. The fact that you and I became allies threw everything out of synch for Ryou in a way that even I didn't see coming. I ignored how Ryou felt about it all and only cared when I almost risked losing him as a host body. But ever since he found someone to blame other than me, his motivations for everything have been lost on me."

All of a sudden, Bakura shot up to his feet and walked to the captain's room where the controls for steering the boat were. Malik had no idea what Bakura was doing. It was getting darker. It wouldn't be good to go sailing at night where the dark would obscure their view of things. Malik worried for a split second over how much fuel was left in the boat. They had enough to go on... right? Right?

Out of the captain's room stepped out a white-haired teenager holding a controller. Malik eyed the object curiously and realised that it was a radio transceiver. 'Ah, to contact shore when stuck out at sea,' Malik thought. He looked back at the teenager holding the controller. In his other hand was the Sennen Ring but this boy was not possessed by it, which could only mean it was Ryou Bakura. Malik tensed up, remembering Bakura's words. Ryou detested him. But why? He couldn't understand. Ryou ignored Malik's presence and walked over to the deck of the boat. Malik rushed over to a window from his room to watch what the teenager was doing. 'Oh, he's bringing the anchor back up. Is Ryou going to take us back to shore? But wouldn't Bakura disapprove of this?'

Even so, Ryou used his strength to pull the chains in order to bring up the anchor weighing the boat down. Malik watched in fascination but jumped back to the couch when Ryou returned inside. Ryou glanced at Malik and immediately looked away.

Then he noticed the blood splatter in the corner of the room. And what lay amongst the dried blood stains. The pieces of Anzu's heart. He didn't panic or react in fear. Ryou hardly looked human anymore.

"Would someone who loved Anzu rip apart her heart with his bare hands?" Ryou questioned Malik. Malik gasped, remembering the way he behaved when he first saw the heart. He refused to believe it was a real heart and in his state, he tore it apart.

"I didn't intend to do that, believe me! I could never hurt Anzu physically on purpose, I just couldn't! Even now, I still don't know what to do because she's gone!" Malik yelled out, getting to his feet. Ryou's pokerfaced expression threw him off. He had never seen Ryou... like this. The Ryou he knew was sweet, kind, a little shy but a truly genuine person.

Ryou placed the Sennen Ring on the ground carefully and picked up the pieces of the bloody organ that was Anzu's heart. He sighed. "Too bad this can't be pieced back together. I wish I could think of a harmless way to get you out of me and my spirit's life. But I simply cannot."

The Egyptian teenager's heart froze. Harmless? "Do you mean..?" Ryou threw back his head and began to laugh. He laughed and laughed and Malik grew fearful. This was not Ryou! Ryou would never behave like this! Was it Bakura or Ryou who currently possessed this body? And his eyes became those of a murderer.

"**I can't help but want you dead, Malik Ishtar!!**" Ryou cackled, dropping everything in his hands but the radio transceiver. Malik knew what to do next. Run. But where? They were stuck out in the middle of the ocean of this boat. There was nowhere to run. But he had to stay out of Ryou's reach at the very least. Ryou however, was far too quick and caught Malik before the teen could even reach the exit to the room. "We were perfectly fine without you around! I don't want him to succeed in his plans but I always want him to be there because otherwise I'll have nobody! It was fine that way until you showed up! Then he started paying attention to you and only you and lost sight of anything else, including me. It wasn't fair because nobody knows me the way he does. He's my other half and he was supposed to create a world where it can be just us. Why did you have to interfere?!"

All Malik could comprehend was that Ryou really was just like Bakura. Obsessed and jealous. While Bakura only had eyes for Malik, Ryou only had eyes for Bakura. It was a circumstance in which Ryou saw Malik as the enemy. Malik knew how Bakura felt about Ryou though. He didn't want Ryou like that.

"You're just a tool to Bakura!" Malik shot back, even though saying such things was a foolish move in this situation. Ryou's temper increased that much more.

"I don't care! I don't care, I don't care!"

Malik couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He couldn't tell how Ryou truly felt because he'd crossed the line from sanity to insanity. Whether Ryou truly hated him and wanted him to die, Malik couldn't be sure. Also the way Ryou felt about Bakura, he couldn't be sure. One thing for certain was that Ryou couldn't stand the relationship between Malik and Bakura.

The white-haired teenager forced Malik to follow him and they walked along the deck to the very front of the boat. Malik attempted to struggle but failed. They reached the very front and Malik felt like he knew what Ryou was going to do. He tried to struggle some more but his efforts were useless. Somehow Ryou overpowered him immensely and there really was nothing he could do.

"Hey Ryou..." Malik mumbled as he was shoved to the edge. He stared down at the ocean below and knew that one more push would send him over. Perhaps he could convince Ryou with words even at this point. "If we drive to shore now, I'll get the boat and I'll run... I'll run far away so that Bakura can never find me. If he finds me, I'll keep running. I'll stay away."

"As long as you're alive, he'll always seek you out. I know that for a fact," Ryou replied flatly.

"Yeah but... surely his goal to find the Sennen Items is more important than me! Why isn't Bakura taking control of the body now? He knows there's more to life than having me, right? Right?!"

"You disrupted everything. As long as you're alive, he'll always seek you out. I know that for a fact," he repeated. Malik turned his head slightly to look at Ryou with one eye. His thoughts were right. Ryou had snapped completely. These expressions and these words were not Ryou. But they were not Bakura. What had taken over Ryou? He wanted to know but he could see that time was running out fast.

"But Ryou, we're friends right? Right?! Don't shove me off the boat, there's no land for miles. I wouldn't last! Please Ryou; I'm begging you to spare me!" Malik pleaded with all his might. "I'll run to the opposite end of the world and I'll stay out of you and Bakura's relationship! Because I'm your friend and don't want to interfere! Please! Let me live!"

Ryou burst out laughing once more. The one he hated was now begging for his life to be spared. Finally he had the upper hand! He didn't care about how Bakura would feel about his actions; the spirit has plenty of time to get over the minor loss. Without so much as another thought, he pushed Malik off the boat and watched as the teenager flailed about amongst the sea waves. He saw Malik trip to grip the boat and find a way to get back onboard and out of reflex, Ryou threw the radio transceiver at him to prevent the blonde from doing so.

Then he remembered something. Malik was at the front of the boat. Ryou laughed as he ran to the control room and started the boat up again. He felt no guilt as he drove it onward. The sound of the boat hitting the Egyptian teenager could be heard and then Ryou could hear nothing more than the sound of the boat speeding along the water.

-

Bakura cursed himself over and over as he lay dormant within the Sennen Ring. He has no idea what Ryou's doing or had done. But at some point, Ryou's mentality snapped to a point where Bakura just couldn't retake control of the body. He had been shoved aside to the point where he'd been locked out of Ryou's thoughts altogether and couldn't even see what was going on through Ryou's eyes. Bakura knew Ryou hated Malik. Was Malik alright?

Suddenly he felt like Ryou had calmed down. He could see again. Bakura watched as Ryou returned to the Sennen Ring and picked it up with his hands.

"Sorry but it appears the boat has run out of the gas. I lost the transceiver when I pushed Malik into the ocean and drove off too. Malik has probably drowned by now," Ryou explained the situation calmly. He smiled at the ring. "Looks like it's back to just you and me."

The spirit sighed irritably. "If I knew you were planning to literally get rid of Malik, I would've made him the new host of the Sennen Ring and murdered you," he remarked.

That was all he needed to say.

As for Ryou, it was the words he never wanted to hear. For Bakura to say those things and mean it... Ryou truly didn't wish to hear those words straight from the spirit himself. Even after everything he'd done just so things would go back to the way they once were where Ryou's world was secluded and small and fit for only him and Bakura. But it wasn't what Bakura wanted.

Why?

Why?!

Ryou screamed.

-

Cases being thoroughly investigated were the ones regarding Anzu Mazaki, Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura. The former two were murder victims and the latter two were reported missing.

Seto's head and a knife were found outside the school with his body in one of the school janitor's sheds. As the knife had DNA on it belonging to Ryou Bakura and the janitor was seemingly the only one with the key to the shed, Ryou Bakura and the school janitor Mamoru Higuchi are considered suspects of the crime of killing Seto Kaiba. The head and knife appear to have been dropped from a height, which is most likely the school rooftop. As the body was found in the shed, it is likely that the killer took the head up to the rooftop themselves and dropped it from there, meaning that Seto Kaiba was most likely not killed on the rooftop or dragging his body down the flights of stairs would've left blood stains.

On the rooftop was the body of Anzu Mazaki. Like Seto Kaiba, her body is not altogether. She had been cut open and her heart was taken out. Reports suggest that she was pregnant, which may have been relevant to the killer's interest. The knife that had been found appeared to have had Anzu's blood on it, which suggests that the cases of Anzu Mazaki and Seto Kaiba are linked.

One witness did say the last time they saw Seto Kaiba, they did indeed see Ryou Bakura approach him and saw the two going off somewhere. It looked like Ryou had said something that bothered Seto and he didn't want to discuss it in public. Ryou hadn't been seen by anyone since.

Of the two reported missing, Malik Ishtar was known to be Anzu Mazaki's boyfriend. Evidence found from another source suggested that Malik knew that Anzu was cheating on him and it may have been a motive for killing her. However most evidence points to Ryou being the murderer. The two both went missing on the same night and some have a theory that the two were cohorts and decided to run away from the scene of the crime.

At the docks, Malik Ishtar was reported to be an owner of a boat, which was missing the morning after both the murders. The theory is that Malik and Bakura sailed away on the boat to get away from the crime. A week later, the boat was found drifting idly and on the boat was a bag with video tapes and memory sticks containing films of Anzu Mazaki engaged in sexual activity with Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jounouchi, Seto Kaiba, Hiroto Honda and Ryuuji Otogi. There were also pieces of a body part later identified as a heart. It is believed that the heart belonged to Anzu, perhaps being proof for Malik that Ryou took her life. Other strange items on the boat included an ancient Egyptian artefact that is believed to be the Sennen Ring. Sources say the ring belonged to Ryou Bakura and it manifests a dark spirit but there is no proof of such a spirit existing.

One of the reported missing cases was found onboard the boat but has been announced dead by suicide. The suicide victim, Ryou Bakura was reported to have killed himself by clawing at his throat. As for the whereabouts of Malik Ishtar, they remain unknown and will probably forever remain a mystery. Some detectives believe that Ryou killed him and after realising what he'd done, he killed himself but there is no proper evidence to back this up.

In the end, it was decided that Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar were in cohorts with Malik seeking revenge on his girlfriend for cheating on him and Ryou was his accomplice who carried out the murder.


End file.
